


Omigod U Guys

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Cleopatra, Alpha!Julius Caesar, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cleo and Toni are besties, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Omega!Mark Anthony, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Mark Anthony just found out that unfortunately, his crush is his best friend’s ex.
Relationships: Cleopatra and Mark Anthony, Cleopatra/Julius Caesar, Mark Anthony/Cleopatra





	Omigod U Guys

**Author's Note:**

> 现paCleopatra，Mark Anthony和Julius Caesar的大型狗血校园三角恋。大概是大学AU（？）  
> Warning：女A男O，双A均有提及。究极ooc，说到底，我究竟在写什么雷人东西！

+++

“上车。”克利奥巴特拉说，坐在她新买的红色跑车里，丝毫不在意现在是早上十点半，打扮的像马上就要去酒吧蹦迪，黑色的吊带紧身裙恰到好处地裹在她身上，脚上套着及膝的长靴，套着的镭射外套袖子长，腰身短，刚好停在她肋骨处。

克利奥巴特拉出奇地钟爱正红色，哪怕家里堆了一柜子不同色号的口红，出门还是要涂她最偏爱的那支Christian Louboutin 001M*。

烈焰般的红唇，飒爽的黑发，不需要闻到她挑衅又有张力的葡萄酒味信息素都知道她是Alpha。绝世美人，蛇蝎心肠，甚至有传闻说她的口红是致命毒药，渡给你一口吻的同时也会带走你的生命。

“上车。”她又威胁般地说了一遍，指甲不耐烦地敲着方向盘。“你非要我把你拽上来吗？”她摘下自己的墨镜，朝犹豫不决的安东尼翻了个白眼。车门外的Omega讷讷地打开了门，坐了进来，系上安全带后才撅着嘴小声地抱怨。

“我分化成Omega这事最近才暴露出去，现在就坐上你的车，这下彻底完了。来接我干嘛不开你那辆黑色的呀……这么红别人都知道是你了。我打赌现在就有人开始造谣说你包养我了。”

安东尼印着毛绒绒的卡通动物的T恤版型太大，袖子遮住了他的手肘，只留出两截白皙又漂亮的小臂。或许是蓬松又柔软的棕色短发让他看上去比实际年龄要小上一些，也或许是因为他带着点褪不去的婴儿肥的脸颊，他看上去比身边的克利奥巴特拉要显得更年轻更稚嫩，更像只没什么攻击性的小动物一点。

克利奥巴特拉在专心致志地开车，目不转睛地看着前方：“谁会想包养你啊，”她揶揄地说，“我对Omega不敢兴趣。”等红灯转变绿灯的时候她抽出时间看了眼安东尼，“你可能得减肥了，亲爱的，如果你还像之前那样吃甜食的话你很快就要变得胖乎乎了。”

“胖乎乎也很可爱的！”安东尼愤怒地反驳，还是低下头看了眼自己。

第二性征让他不管怎么运动都没法得到像克利奥那样有着漂亮线条的腹肌和人鱼线，骨头被一层薄薄的软肉裹着，并不是赘肉，而是富有生命力而有弹性的，看上去柔软而甜美，像是蘸上枫糖浆的棉花糖。

“我没有说胖乎乎不可爱，我觉得很可爱，但不是你自己天天叫着嚷着要和我一起健身，然后做五个俯卧撑就宣称运动量已经足够了，开始抱着膝盖坐在地上休息，眼睛亮闪闪地看我练核心，最后还总把我拐去吃烤肉吗？”

克利奥巴特拉从墨镜后面给安东尼抛了个媚眼，后者皱起眉毛，气鼓鼓地看着她。

“好了，甜心，乖一点，帮我放歌。”她无所谓地说，猛踩油门，超了两辆车，得到别人愤怒的鸣笛时把手伸出车窗竖了个中指。

“哇哦，有人心情很差劲嘛。”安东尼娴熟地解锁了克利奥巴特拉的手机，连上蓝牙音响，“放我的Taylor Swift歌单。”她吩咐道，接着Taylor Swift的歌声就在车内响起，从打开的车窗里飘出去，得到了路人的侧目。

You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me  
你大可去向你朋友解释 朝我朋友辩解 再来劝说我  
But we are never ever ever getting back together  
但我们永远也不会再复合了

“我和恺撒分手了。”正当安东尼像一只浸泡在阳光的快乐狗狗一样随着音乐摇头晃脑时，克利奥巴特拉突然说。安东尼被吓了一跳，回过头来，浅棕色的眼睛里满是惊诧：“分手了？什么时候的事？我怎么不知道？”

“你发情期那时候的事，没跟你说。”克利奥巴特拉安静地说。

“噢。”安东尼说，“你没事吧？”

他比任何人都要了解克利奥巴特拉。她可以很小女生，会拉着他去逛街，在维密试一套又一套的内衣，也可以很多愁善感，上次的sleepover两个人盘着腿坐在沙发上看《Coco》，硬是哭完了一整包抽纸。但是克利奥巴特拉是无比骄傲的人，自尊心高得吓人，这辈子安东尼还没见过她被人伤害过。

但克利奥巴特拉和凯撒在一起还没过几周，安东尼甚至还没见过这个凯撒。克利奥巴特拉不怎么喜欢玩弄人感情，分手的唯一原因就是对方不够格做她敌手了。这恐怕是第一次克利奥巴特拉这么快就跟一个人分手，安东尼甚至怀疑是凯撒出轨，不然克利奥怎么会在架都还没打够的短短三周就和一个人相恋又分手。

“别想那么多。”克利奥巴特拉像是猜到了安东尼在想什么，说，“是我甩的他。”

“那太好了，”安东尼如释重负，“如果你都能被甩那我都得相信世界末日了。世界末日真的很扯，但我会因为世界末日而感到绝望，因为我会觉得有那么多事都没干，所以请拜托你不要被甩。”

“我尽量。”克利奥巴特拉回答。

“你伤心吗？”安东尼过了一会又问，带着点试探看着她。

“还好。”克利奥巴特拉淡淡地说，“有点可惜。这种优质Alpha不好找了，以后说不定就遇不到这么势均力敌的对手了。就是通知你一下，用不着大惊小怪，追我的人多了去了。不要讲我了，讲讲你吧。你最近怎么样？”

“有很多可以跟你讲的。嗯……我最近遇到了一个人。”安东尼说话的语气有点害羞，克利奥巴特拉一个刹车：“什么？！”她目瞪口呆地看着安东尼，“不可能吧……你有crush了吗？”

“我还不确定！”安东尼赶紧说，但是他嘴角的微笑与垂下的眼帘出卖了一切。

“难以置信，”克利奥巴特拉抱怨道，“这么短短一周，我经历了分手，现在我的bestie告诉我他终于有了crush。真是难以置信。我简直有一种女儿要出嫁的心痛感。东尼，妈妈爱你，你有想好婚礼要穿怎样的婚纱吗？”

“穿你个头，我杀了你。”安东尼回答，“我都说了还不确定！我还没跟他说过话呢，他可能都不知道我是谁。但是他真的好好看，这可能就是love at first sight吧。”

“这是荷尔蒙爆发。”克利奥巴特拉无情地指出，“换另外一个帅哥你也会心动的。”她说完这句话之后看见了安东尼哀怨的眼神，敷衍地安慰了几句：“不过罗密欧与朱丽叶本质上来讲也就是青少年躁动爱情故事嘛，最终还是变成了伟大爱情。你和他慢慢来，不要死掉就行。”

“也不要在车后座做。”她补加一句：“相信我，除非那人有辆迈巴赫，不然你会难受死的。”

“我对他的幻想目前还停留在他站在我面前冲着我微笑上。”安东尼非常无语，“用他那双深海一样的眼睛看着我……然后叫我的名字。”

克利奥巴特拉看上去像在等待安东尼继续说下去。

“还有吗？”

“说完了。”

“就这？”克利奥巴特拉不可思议地问道，“你crush他，然后你唯一想让他干的就是站在你面前对你笑？他又不是弱智！”

“你怎么知道？”安东尼习惯性回怼，“等等，好吧，这不太对……”

“不仅仅是微笑，是那种他特有的微笑。他笑起来可好看了，”他补加了一句，显然觉得克利奥巴特拉脸上的表情太看轻他了。

“你好懂啊，他这么对你笑了？”

“我看见他对一只猫这么笑了。”

安东尼见克利奥巴特拉那副调戏的表情还是没有消失，索性赌气地闭上眼睛不理她。他的座位后倾，阳光从敞开的天窗里洒下来，跳动的暖色光斑在他眼皮前上下翻飞，组成奇妙的花纹与图案。

正当他听着节奏欢快的情歌昏昏欲睡时，车停了下来，在柏油马路上发出刺耳的噪音。

“你来干什么？”克利奥巴特拉不善的声音传进了安东尼的耳朵。他睁开眼睛，睡眼朦胧，被刺得睁不开眼，然后在恢复视线时眼睛猛地瞪大，显然这个人的出现在各方面对于安东尼来说都出乎意料。

“我说，恺撒，你来干什么？”

凯撒露出了一个微笑，和安东尼不久前向克利奥巴特拉描述的不一样，看上去更狠戾，更危险一些。安东尼看着他，接着又看了看面色阴沉的克利奥巴特拉。

他真好看，安东尼想。凯撒不可能是他，他不可能是凯撒。克利奥巴特拉的前男友不可能是他——不可能是皮鞋先生。

皮鞋先生，这是安东尼在心里给他起的外号，因为每次安东尼见到他的时候都穿着不同的，然而又一致地闪闪发光的皮鞋。然后是那双被深色长袜包裹的脚踝，然后是裤脚与袜子间露出的那一小段小腿，然后是他的西装裤。不，不，凯撒不可能是皮鞋先生，皮鞋先生不可能是凯撒。

‘皮鞋先生’转过身和克利奥巴特拉对视：“你很清楚我为什么来找你，克利奥。”

“分手我没异议，但是你知道他们都在说什么吗，克利奥？他们说我是个Omega，所以才被你甩了。这个谣言必须终止，我不允许它再这样流传下去。”他揪住了克利奥巴特拉的领子，释放出自己的信息素来宣示他不可动摇的决心。

“信息素收回去。”克利奥巴特拉冷冰冰地说，“这里有Omega在场。我会解决它的，所以放开我的衣服。”

凯撒似乎才意识到坐在副驾驶的安东尼到底是谁一样，转过头去看了一眼他，歉意地点了点头。安东尼看着对方的蓝眼睛，想，他可真是太好看了。

接着他看了看处于对峙中的克利奥巴特拉和凯撒。这个情况很简单，安东尼想，我在不知情的情况下crush了我闺蜜的前男友，可能crush他的那会他还是我闺蜜男朋友，甚至还没成为我闺蜜男朋友。现在他们分手了，皮鞋先生被当成了omega，所以我闺蜜又要和他牵扯到一起去了。

还能再简化一点吗？安东尼问自己，其实就是我喜欢的人是我闺蜜前任嘛。

你妈的，为什么。

tbc.

或是Fin. 取决于我还能不能想到后续剧情。

*萝卜丁正红色。  
*Cleo这身会很漂亮吧🥺🥺🥺虽然这样描写外貌的方式总让我梦回十一岁写玛丽苏的自己，但是我也不会其他描写外貌的方法了（？）可见这三年我毫无长进。  
*标题没意义 是Legally Blonde的第一首歌。


End file.
